


Spells and Trust

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Something Familiar [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cats, Familiars, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: When Shiro brought Keith home to heal, Keith had no intention of staying.  However, as he got to know everyone he ended up changing his plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story takes place before the other stories in the Witch Allura AU. I thought it be fun to write on how Keith joined the group. Also this was written for the Voltron Platonic Week with today's theme being Rain/Sun

It was raining. On a regular day, Allura would enjoy sipping a cup of tea while she sat by a window with one of her four cats curled up in her lap. However, today she found it impossible to do so with one of her precious cats missing.

Lance meowed and wrapped his slender tail around her ankles in comfort as Allura pressed her hand against the window. Coran set a fresh cup beside her as he cleared his throat.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Coran said, “Shiro probably just lost track of the time.”

“Perhaps,” Allura muttered, “but that’s not like Shiro.”

He had gone out that morning to pick up some herbs for Allura’s next patch of potions, and some tomatoes for Hunk to cook with. He should have been back hours ago.

Pidge, in her human form leaned over the arm of the chair she’d been sitting in. “Do you..think he had to revert to his cat form?”

Allura chewed her bottom lip. The thought had crossed her mind. There was no time limit for a familiar to take on a different form when they were within a few feet of their chosen witch. Except, if they were too far out of reach, a familiar could only maintain it for a time before they were forced to change back into their true body.

Allura imagined this limit was placed to ensure a familiar couldn’t run away from their master, although it wasn’t an issue Allura worried about.

Coran stroked his chin and shook his head. “I can’t imagine,” he said softly. “The length of time does depend on how powerful a witch is, but Allura’s magic is quite powerful and we have tested it.” He glanced to Allura. “It was what? About a day?”

“Sunrise to sunset to be exact,” Allura confirmed with a nod. 

It was one of the first things Allura had wanted to know when Shiro became her familiar. Of course, that was back when she had assumed he would be her only familiar. Perhaps her magic had gotten weaker by adding the others to it? Not that she had ever heard of it happening to other witches, but Allura found her magic was far from average.

Lance twitched his ears before he changed into his human form and leaned against a chair. “I’m sure he’s fine, Allura,” he said, “and he can take of himself.”

Allura took a deep breath. “Yes, but that didn’t stop from Haggar catching him.”

The room went quiet. It had only been a couple of months since Shiro’s rescue from Haggar’s clutches. The embers of her anger still flickered for Allura whenever she thought about it.

It was one thing for Haggar to attack her personally, but to capture one of her familiars crossed an unforgivable line.

If that stray cat hadn’t fetched Allura and lead her to where Shiro had been held captive, who knows how long Shiro would have been in her hands. She shivered.

Shiro had been so lifeless sitting in that cage in his cat form. He barely seemed to realized Allura had picked him up when she spirited him away. The stray cat had followed her back home and Allura hadn’t minded. He had seemed to be as worried about Shiro as she was.

The came came into the house and he, along with her other familiars, watched closely as Coran treat Shiro’s wounds. The cat had even fallen asleep at Shiro’s side, which Allura didn’t mind, but she had been shocked to find him gone the next morning.

When she had mentioned the stray cat to Shiro, he was strangely silent about it as he gazed off into the window. Allura couldn’t resist wondering if Shiro knew him.

If that stray cat was here, perhaps he would know where Shiro was now. 

Pidge huffed as she flopped from the chair and landed perfectly on the ground. “Right, that’s it,” she said with her hands on her hips, “I say we go out and look for him.”

Allura pressed her forehead against the window, took a deep breath and nodded. “Lance, Pidge you two will accompany me. Hunk, I wish for you to stay here with Coran--”

They heard the front door open and slam shut. Before anyone could move, Shiro came bursting into the room. His hair was soaked and his clothes were dripping onto the floor. He held a panic look as he held a wrapped bundle of what Allura realized was his coat against his chest.

“Allura,” he stammered as he swallowed and stepped forward, “I need your help.”

Coran was the first to his side and hastily checked him over. “Are you injured?”

Shiro blinked dumbly as if he struggle to understand the meaning and then shook his head. “No, I’m fine, but Keith isn’t.”

“Keith?” Lance asked as he looked around. “Shiro, there isn’t anyone with you.”

“Yes, there is,” Shiro said in a more gentler tone and pulled back part of the coat. 

Allura spotted a mound of black fur and spotted the traces of blood on the coat. She patted Shiro’s arm as she peeled away more of the coat and gasped.

It was a cat, but more specifically, the same cat that had assisted her in locating Shiro except now he had trouble breathing. He seemed to be trying to curl up into a ball and seeing the amount of scratches and cuts on him caused Allura to wince.

“Oh boy,” Hunk said as he stepped closer, “what happened to him?”

“Explain later,” Allura said as she took care to gently pat Keith’s head. “Coran, please go get some towels. Pidge, I will need some clean bandages. Hunk, I’m going to need my spellbook.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “The big one you keep under lock?”

“No, the one in the kitchen cabinet. It’s about the size of one of your cookbooks,” she held out her hands to display. “Next to where I store my herbs. It has healing spells.”

Hunk snapped his fingers. “Right! That one! No problem, I’ll get it!”

Everyone left to duties leaving only Lance and Shiro in the room.

“Soooo, what should we do?” Lance asked.

“Could you please fetch me a blanket to keep him warm.” She looked to Shiro. “His name is ‘Keith’?”

Shiro nodded. “Yeah, that’s right.”

Odd, there weren’t many stray cats that had names of their own, especially such a human sounding name. She shook her head. That fact didn’t matter. Having a name would make casting a healing spell a lot easier.

“I’ll need you to keep him calm while we set up,” Allura continued.

“That’s not an issue,” Shiro said as he stroked Keith’s head. “Just hurry.”

Allura nodded as she lead Shiro out of the room. There wasn’t a moment to waste.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro’s heart didn’t even start to calm down until Keith had been cleaned, wrapped in bandages, and then bundled in a blanket as he was placed into Allura’s lap. She then poured one of her potions onto Keith’s wounds and the bandages glow the second she started to chant.

Shiro sat next to her, never removing his hand from Keith’s head. It felt like an eternity until finally Allura finished the spell and the light from the glowing bandages dimmed with it. Keith’s eyes were still shut, but his ears twitched and he seemed to relax as Allura stroked his back.

“He should be fine,” Allura said as she looked up, “but, Shiro, how do you know him?”

Shiro ran a hand through his hair. “He’s a friend of mine. I first met him not long after I become your familiar, and I just kept bumping into him.” He gave a shrug. “Eventually we became friends.”

“This is news to us,” Lance said as he crossed his arms and slumped into a chair. “How come you’ve never mentioned him before?”

Shiro gave a sheepish smile. “Keith likes keeping to himself and he’s rather distrustful of new people especially witches.” 

“How come?” Coran said as he kneeled and looked Keith over. “His breed is often sought out by witches since they are known for becoming excellent familiars.”

“That’s actually the problem,” Shiro said as his eyes narrowed. “There have been a few witches in the past that attempted to force him to become their familiar, so he’s been weary of them since.”

Allura’s eyes hardened as she wrapped an arm around Keith in a protective manner. “That’s horrible.”

“Hold on, ‘forced’?” Hunk asked as he brought out a tray with a teapot and teacups. “I thought to become a familiar you needed consent from the creature itself?”

Shiro gave a smile. He understood why Hunk was confused. Shiro himself knew the rules since he came from a long line of familiars, but Hunk had been a regular cat that used to live in a bakery. 

Even after his owners moved away and they gave him to Allura, she had intended for him to just be a regular house cat. However, once Hunk learned he could gain a human form and learn how to cook he had been eager to become Allura’s familiar.

“You need a creature to agree to it and it’s preferred if they do it out of free will,” Coran explained with a tight frown, “however, some witches will attempt some dirty tactics to get such an agreement.”

“Yes,” Allura said in a grim tone, “ unfortunately the bonding spell doesn’t recognize if a creature is being force to agree or not.”

“And there are witches that will make promises in exchange for consent,” Pidge stated, “but unless you have it in writing as part of the spell, a witch doesn’t have to keep said promise.” She adjusted her glasses. “At least from what I read.”

“No, you got it right,” Shiro said.

After Allura and Coran, Pidge would know the most. Out of the whole group, she was the one that spent most of her time reading in the library. Heck, that was where they had first found her. The little sneak had somehow gotten into Allura’s house and Hunk found her asleep on top of a pile of Allura’s books. 

_Now that I think about it, it wasn’t long after she became a familiar too,_ Shiro thought.

“Alright, so Keith here doesn’t trust witches,” Lance said as he tapped a foot. “So, that’s why you never introduced him to Allura?”

Shiro nodded. “Granted, I tried to a few times but he always refused so I had to respect it.”

“Yet he was willing to seek me out when you were captured,” Allura stated as she gently stroked Keith’s ears.

“Yes,” Shiro said as he crossed his arms. “I was certain it was him when you told me a stray cat lead you to me, although no clue on how he knew where I was.”

He rubbed his neck and shivered. He still had nightmares from that place. Being forced in a cage only to be taken out when Haggar attempted another spell to channel Shiro’s link to Allura and use it to steal her magic.

If Shiro hadn’t resisted by pure will each time, Haggar probably would have succeeded. Although, he’s not sure how much longer he would have lasted if he hadn’t been rescued.

“I was trying to find him today so I could ask him,” Shiro said as he looked to his sleeping friend. “And I found him like this, so I rushed him back here and..well you all know the rest.”

Allura gave a thoughtful nod and sighed. “Well, he won’t be going anywhere for a few days. He’s more than welcome to recover here.”

Shiro let out the breath of air he’d been holding in. He figured Allura would offer, but he hadn’t wanted to assumed. “Thanks, Allura.”

“Um..that’s great,” Lance said as he rose from his chair. “So..um..why don’t we move Keith here to a pillow or something?”

“We should,” Allura said as she looked Keith over, “but there’s no rush.”

“But he doesn’t trust witches, right?” Lance said. “I don’t think it’s wise to keep him there when-”

A subtle purr echoed in the air, and slowly all eyes locked onto the source which was Keith.

“I believe we have our answer there,” Coran said.

Shiro chuckled. He wasn’t surprised. Allura had a talent for causing any cat to feel relaxed around her.

“In that case,” Hunk said as he leaned against Shiro, “can you guys give me a hand with dinner?”

“Sure,” Shiro said and then pointed to Pidge and Lance. “Come on, let’s go.” He looked to Coran. “Will you please let me know when Keith wakes up?”

“Of course,” Coran said with a small bow, “although, if Hunk would like me to cook for tonight-”

“After your experiments with the salmon and the blue cheese? No thanks,” Hunk said as they left. “Just leave it to me.”

Shiro heard Coran give a small huff and he couldn’t resist smiling as he followed the others.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Shiro had always been very glad Hunk took over the cooking duties of the house. Coran wasn’t a terrible cook, but you never came back craving for seconds after one of his meals. Hunk’s food was on a different level though. The smells alone made anyone be lured into the kitchen like they were following a siren call.

Hunk gave Pidge and Shiro the task of cutting vegetables, while he cut the meat and Lance was suppose to be stirring the pasta, except Shiro caught him peeking out the kitchen door.

“Hey Lance,” Shiro called out as he finished cutting up a mushroom, “might want to watch the pasta there.”

Lance turned his head, his scowl subsiding but not completely as he picked up the wooden spoon. “Yeah, yeah,” he muttered and stirred. “Why is he still on her lap?”

“Who?” Hunk asked as he rubbed herbs into the meat.

“Keith, is still in Allura’s lap,” Lance answered as he pointed over his shoulder, 

Shiro put down the knife, open the door momentarily to see Allura reading a book while petting the sleeping Keith. “He looks content and Allura doesn’t mind it.”

“Yeah, but he’s sleeping,” Lance retorted. “Shouldn’t we just move him to a bed?”

“Allura is probably afraid of waking him up,” Shiro replied as he shut the door.

Shiro recalled several times Allura had found herself trapped due to either Hunk or Lance falling asleep on her and she didn’t have a heart to move them.

“So, we can move Keith for her,” Lance insisted.

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “Why do you care? You didn’t mind when Allura first put him in her lap.”

“Because she was healing him, so that made sense,” Lance said as he pointed, “but now it would be way more practical to move him to a different spot. Allura has things to do, you know?”

Shiro tilted his head as he frowned. “Lance, is something wrong?”

Lance froze and blushed. “What are you talking about?”

“You seem...a bit agitated.” Shiro said as he crossed his arms. “I’m certain if you were in your cat form you would be hissing a bit.”

Lance’s blush remained as he turned his head away. “It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

Pidge smirked and poked Lance’s arms. “He’s just cranky because a new cat is in Allura’s lap instead of him.”

Shiro blinked and then slowly nodded as he understood.

Right, that would make sense. Lance had only became a familiar last summer when Allura found him meowing at her front door. She had only meant to take him in for a few days, but he was such a natural cuddler and lived to lay in Allura’s lap and sometimes Coran’s. Him becoming a familiar as well only seemed fitting, but he still enjoyed switching to his cat form in order to cuddle with Allura.

Lance choked. “What? No, that’s not it at all!”

“Your protest says otherwise!” Pidge teased.

Lance growled and swiftly turned into his cat form and proceeded to jump up onto the counter and hiss.

“Oh, that’s mature,” Pidge said as she kneeled and poked his nose. 

Lance shook his head before his ears twitched and he turned his back to her in a pout.

Shiro moved aside and scooped Lance up into his arms. “Lance, don’t worry, it’ll be fine.” He scratched under his chin. Lance seemed resistant, but quickly caved in with a purr. Shiro lowered his head to whisper, “Allura’s not replacing you. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Lance lifted his head and blinked his big eyes at him before nuzzling his head against his chin. Shiro continued to scratch his chin. Lance had been a stray before he came to live with Allura. It was only natural for him to worry about a new cat coming to take his new found place.

Shiro felt Lance relax in his hold, and for a blissful moment everything seemed alright, but exactly 20 seconds later a crash followed by a growl was heard in the other room.

All heads locked onto the door as Coran poked his head through. “Um, Shiro,” he said with a nervous smile, “Keith’s awake.”

“We kind of guessed,” Pidge said as she took Lance from Shiro. “Go deal with your friend.”

“Right,” Shiro muttered and gave Lance one more reassuring pat before followed Coran out of the kitchen.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith hissed from under the side table where he had knocked over a vase of some kind and the shattered pieces were all around him. His whole body was in defense mode and he barely had time to process where he was.

One second, he had felt warm while a soothing hand stroked him, only to wake up and catch the whiff of magic.

 _Witch! It’s a witch!_

On pure instinct Keith, awoke and bolted from the hands that was holding him. He ignored the jolt of pain that wash through is body and tried to run. However, he ended up colliding into a table, knocked over the vase and slid under it.

Keith turned around, but his path was blocked by a lady who was just reeking with magic.

“Easy, easy,” the woman said in a soothing tone as she kneeled. “You’ll re-open your wounds if you’re not careful.”

 _What?_ Keith thought but then noticed the bandage that was wrapped around his legs. He glanced back and saw there were more like it wrapped around his body.

Keith’s ears folded back as he tried to remember what had happened. He had just gotten into a fight with those alley cats..and then..didn’t he try to find somewhere safe to sleep? How did this witch catch him?

The woman frowned as she held up her hands. “I mean you no harm,” she said, “ I won’t hurt you.”

Keith growled and meowed “Right, like I’m going to believe that!”

Not that the lady could understand his meows, but if felt better to say it aloud all the same. This witch probably expected him to be her familiar just because she saved him. Ha! No way was he falling for that.

“Keith,” said a familiar voice.

His ears went up as a pair of feet appeared. Keith held his breath as the new person lowered himself and he saw Shiro’s human face.

“Keith, it’s me,” Shiro repeated.

Keith swallowed, but still found it difficult to relax.

If Shiro was here, then where was he?

“I found you and took you to Allura so she could heal you,” Shiro said as if he read his mind. “You’re in her house.”

Keith blinked and looked back to the woman. So, this was Shiro’s witch? She was a lot younger than Keith expected. Most of the witches he had seen were at least been twice her age.

“You’re safe,” Shiro continued as Coran came in with a broom to sweep up the broken pieces of the vase. “You don’t anything to worry about.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. He wanted to believe Shiro, he did, but…

Shiro frowned and then turned to Allura. “I’m going to change for a second.”

Allura nodded in approval as she stepped back.

Shiro shut his eyes and before Keith’s eyes shifted back into his cat form. He then silently slipped under the table. Keith felt the urge to growl die as Shiro stepped up and rubbed against his neck while purring.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut as the tension in his body melt away and he slumped against Shiro.

“Feel better?” Shiro meowed at him as Allura looked on curiously.

“Yeah,” Keith said and winced, “my body still hurts, but I feel more calm.”

“Allura healed you with her magic,” Shiro explained as his ears twitched, “and forcing your body to move around will just undo her work.”

Keith sighed as he sat on the ground. “In that case, I’ll go and find a quiet spot-”

“No, you’ll stay here,” Shiro said firmly.

Keith narrowed his eyes as he glanced to Allura. “I don’t think-”

“You can trust Allura,” Shiro confirmed, “and everyone else here for that matter.” He pressed his forehead against Keith’s. “I promise, no one is going to force you to become a familiar.”

Keith swallowed. “I want to believe you.” Having a roof over his head would be nice.

“You trust me, right?” he asked.

“Of course,” Keith said instantly.

Shiro had helped him out so many times, including when he had no reason to. He brought Keith food, and even came to just talk with him to check up on him. He was the only friend Keith ever truly had.

“Then trust me when I tell you Allura isn’t like those witches you’ve encountered,” Shiro said, “and if she did try something like that, I wouldn’t stand for it.”

Keith wanted to argue that as a familiar Shiro didn’t have a lot of say in what his witch did, but looking into his eyes Keith could tell there was no arguing against him. He lifted a paw and cringed. 

_I have a feeling I wouldn’t make it too far before I ended up collapsing on a street,_ Keith thought, _and then I be easy pickings._

He shivered at the thought and folded his ears back. “Fine, you win.”

Shiro looked more relaxed as he nuzzle Keith’s neck. “Good, come on, I’ll properly introduce you to Allura.”

Keith’s gave a slow nod as he trailed after Shiro. Once they were out from under the table, Shiro shifted back into his human form and gently picked up Keith.

“Sorry about that,” Shiro explained, “Keith was just startled and he would be fine to stay here.”

“That’s alright,” Allura said as she leaned over Keith with a soft smile, “and you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.”

Keith meowed to show his thanks despite him still feeling uneasy inside.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

It was decided Keith would recovered in one of the guest bedrooms that was across from Allura’s room. Keith felt a bit anxious being that close to a witch, but Shiro did reassure Keith he would stay in his room in case he had any trouble during the night as he healed. That made Keith feel a bit easier as he watched Coran arrange a mound of blankets and pillows on top of the bed.

Keith tried not to squirm as Coran then picked him up and placed him in his bed.

“There you are,” Coran said as he placed a blanket over Keith. “Shiro is a bit busy assisting Allura with her spell practice, but he should be checking on you later.”

Coran waved a finger. “In the meantime, how about I fetch you something to eat?”

Keith gave a shy nod as the old man smiled and twirled a moustache. “Shouldn’t be too long. Just rest and take it easy.”

Keith watched him go and didn’t lay his head down on his paws until he was out of sight. He squeezed his eyes, ready to sleep when he heard the door crack open.

Was Coran back already?

Keith raised his head and paused as he spotted three cats slip their way into the room. He decided to ignore the three cats by turning his head away from them, but it proved fruitless as they all decided to jump onto the bed.

“I still don’t get why he gets a whole room to himself,” a tall slim cat muttered from the back.

“Would you rather he be sleeping in our bed?” a small black cat meowed back at him.

“.......No,” he muttered.

Keith sighed as he raised his head. “Do you need something?”

“Uh..no,” said the third cat who was rather large and fluffy. “We kind of met earlier, but thought be better to introduce ourselves in our cat forms.”

Keith tilted his head, but then it dawned on him.

 _Right, Shiro did tell me there were three other familiars in this place. Think I heard them in the kitchen,_ he thought.

“So,” the large cat continued, “I’m Hunk, I do most of the cooking around here.” He pointed with his paw. “The small one here is Pidge and the guy in the back is Lance.”

Pidge raised her paws in greeting, while the cat named Lance just gave a silent nod.

“Um...hey,” Keith said as he flicked his hears, “I’m Keith.”

“We got that,” Lance meowed as he rose, “what I want to know is how you are friends with Shiro.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed as he tried to sit up. “What does it matter to you?”

“Because we’re his friends too,” Lance shot back, but was cut off as Pidge stepped in front of him.

“Hey, hey, no need to get hostel,” Pidge said as she shot Lance a glare. “Right?”

Lance frowned, but then sighed and sat down. “Yeah, okay, sorry.”

Hunk glanced between them and swiftly moved towards Keith. “Sorry, we don’t mean to pry, but we’re all just kind of curious since Shiro hasn’t ever mentioned you before is all.”

Keith relaxed slightly as he crossed his front paw. _That..is fair,_ he thought to himself. He licked at a paw to clean his ear before he spoke again.

“Shiro got a bit lost the first time he went out on an errand for Allura and I helped him find get back home.”

Pidge tilted her head. “And that’s it?”

Keith shrugged. “Yeah, basically. Although, I never expected to see him again, but he began to seek me out to chat with me, and we slowly became friends.”

He remembered it like it was yesterday. Shiro had been sent to pick up some herbs and decided it would be faster to run there in his cat form. Unfortunately, Shiro hadn’t count on getting chased by a dog and then losing track of what street he was suppose to be on by the time he escaped it.

Shiro had bumped into Keith and he had only meant to give the guy directions, but found himself directly taking him exactly where he wanted to go. Keith had assumed he would never see Shiro again, but a few days later, Shiro had appeared in his human form looking for him.

Keith was naturally suspicious, especially since he was a familiar, but Shiro had only wanted to give him some food as a thank you. Shiro then began a habit of checking up on Keith every few days to see how he was doing. Keith couldn’t resist assuming Shiro was after something, especially since he was a familiar.

It wasn’t the first time a witch had sent a familiar after Keith in hopes of luring him back to their home. However, even though Shiro offered Keith to stay at Allura’s house, he never pushed it when Keith turned it down. Shiro seemed truly genuine in wanting to help Keith and it had been a long time since Keith found anyone to care that much about him.

“So,” Hunk asked as he sat, “you were the cat that lead Allura to where Shiro was held, right?”

Keith’s ears folded back. “Yeah,” he said and growled. “I saw Shiro get captured and followed him to the old manor.”

That had not been fun. Keith could smell that danger and dark magic in waves from that place. His common sense argued for him to turn and run, but he went inside for Shiro.

“I tried to get Shiro out myself, but it was impossible and Shiro was unconscious when I found him.” And he had been injured. Keith couldn’t remember feeling so much fury. When Haggar had appeared, and he was forced to hide, it took all of Keith’s willpower to not spring out and attack the lady. 

“So, you came and fetched Allura to led her there,” Pidge concluded.

Keith nodded. “I had to do something,” he whispered. He didn’t trust witches, but Keith deduced fetching Shiro’s witch was the best method to get him out of there.

“Well, it worked because Shiro is safe,” Lance said as he cleaned a back paw, “but it’s weird you didn’t stick around.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at him and sighed. “It’s not my home and you guys didn’t know me.”

“He has a point,” Hunk stated as he lowered his front, “but hey, we can get to know you now.”

“Um..yeah, I guess,” Keith said as he flicked his ears.

Truth be told, he had expected the other familiars here to just ignore him until he was recovered enough to leave on his own.

He frowned as he looked over the group. “Got to say, I’ve never heard of a witch that kept four familiars, most I’ve ever encountered was two.”

Granted that was normally due to the amount of magic it took to sustain that many bonds. The fact that Allura seemed to be able to support four effortlessly proved she was a powerful.

Pidge shrugged. “Yeah, but Allura is a bit of a special case.”

“Yeah, and it wasn’t like it was her idea,” Lance admitted. “It was our idea to become her familiars.”

Keith blinked. “Why?”

Lance narrowed his eyes as he flicked his tail. “Um..because having actual hands to grab things is beyond awesome.”

“Agreed,” Hunk said as he looked over his paws. “I always wanted to try cooking, and it’s fantastic.” He squeezed his eyes in thought. “Although, being able to change into lions is neat too.”

Keith paused. “Lions?”

This was news to him. His mother had told him as a kitten how familiars had the ability to change into humans, but she never mentioned changing into other creatures.

“It’s a rare thing,” Pidge said as she stretched her claws into the bed, “but some extra powerful witches can let their familiars take on a third form.”

“Oh,” Keith said softly, “and yours is a lion?”

“Yeah, although we only turn into those things if Allura is in trouble,” Hunk explained and then frowned. “Or if one of us is just craving something mega to cuddle with like when I get nervous during thunderstorms.”

Keith’s mind drifted off as Hunk rambled.

Changing into a human. Keith had to admit it was appealing. There were days it would be safer for him if he had a human form to change into. He wouldn’t have to worry about stray dogs chasing him, or people trying to trap him.

And a lion form? He could just scare off anyone that came near him. 

There were benefits to it, but it all meant he had to be bound to a witch. He couldn’t risk that.

Keith’s mother had made it clear that Keith had to be careful who he made a pact with. Once you entered it, it wasn’t easy to get out of it.

“Hey, you listening?” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head. “Sorry, got lost in thought.”

“Ah, no worries,” Hunk said as he hopped off the bed. “We should probably leave you alone for now anyway, but we’ll come back.” He glanced to Pidge and Lance. “Come on, guys! We got to go set the table.”

“Yeah, coming,” Pidge called as she headbutted Lance. “Let’s go.”

Lance shot Keith one more look before he jumped to the floor. Keith watched them go, before he shut his eyes.

“Weird cats,” he muttered, “but they’re not bad.”

He lay in silence until he felt the weariness of the day catch up to him. As he drifted off, Keith began to wander again what would he do if he was human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part too with today's theme being an AU/Free day for the Platonic VLD week

After a couple of days, Keith was deemed healed enough to wander outside. Keith was relieved. He was not raised to be a house cat and he missed the scent of the outdoors. Shiro kept close as he carried him outside.

He often took his human form when he cared for Keith, except at night. He would then transform back into his cat form and sleep next to Keith. It felt odd for Keith to have company while he slept, yet he found it rather comforting. It reminded of the days he would sleep next to his mother when he was a kitten.

Hunk, and Pidge would often come by to see him and chat. Lance was less frequent, but he did seem to be more accepting of his presence there. Keith had to admit it was nice to have more than Shiro to chat to. Coran was a nice man too, although Keith kept his distance from Allura.

He did believe Shiro that she wasn’t like the other witches he had encountered, but old instincts were hard to break. Yet, it all came to a head the day Shiro carried him out into the garden.

Shiro found a sunny patch for Keith to lay in and went back inside to help the others with some chores. Keith took a deep breath of the fresh air and curled up in the sun. The buzzing of nearby bees were soothing and he almost didn’t detect a person approaching him.

He raised his head and paused as he saw it was Allura.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you,” Allura said as she pulled up one of the garden chairs, “but may I sit here?”

Keith’s ears folded back. He could refuse, but it was Allura’s house and it would be rude to outright refuse her. 

He gave a nod and Allura sat in the chair and smoothed out her long skirts. Keith did find it funny how old fashion the whole house was. She and Coran would often dress like it was the late 19th century except for the few times he would spot them venturing outside for shopping and even then Allura seemed to prefer wearing black for the most of it.

“I would like to speak to you and I can cast a spell on myself to understand you,” Allura said as she gave a half smile and clasped her hands together. “Would that be alright?”

Keith found himself nodding again. Allura then shut her eyes and whispered a few words as she spun her pointer finger in the air. Sparks of magic flew directly into Allura’s mouth and ears, but she seemed unfazed by it. When the spell was complete, Allura lowered her hand and looked to Keith.

“There now we can properly chat,” Allura asked.

Keith frowned. “Do you...have to cast that spell often?”

Allura blinked and then understood. “Oh, with the others? Not normally. The downside is while I’m able to understand all cats, for the following hours other humans will only hear me say ‘meow’ until the spell wears off.” She brushed a stray flock of her hair over her ears. “I can read the others body gestures fairly well, but they often take on human form if they need to tell me something specific.”

“Oh,” Keith replied as he watched a bee fly by. “So..what did you want to talk to me about?”

Allura glanced to a marigold, cast a quick spell to make it bloom to which the bee happily landed on to drink from. “I wanted to thank you for assisting to rescue Shiro. I shudder to picture what would have happened if he had been with that woman any longer”

Keith flicked his tail. “Thanks aren’t needed.”

“But Haggar is a dangerous woman,” Allura replied as she leaned back. “At least she is the most dangerous wizard I know.”

Keith frowned. “Wizard? I thought she was a witch.”

Allura shook her head. “No, but she does look like one from an old fairy tale doesn’t she?” She picked up a daisy from the garden and twirled between her fingers. “Witches, like myself are born with magic, but wizards can only acquire it by taking it from magical beings and often against their wills.”

“Huh, I didn’t know that,” Keith muttered. His mother had never told him that. “What did she want with Shiro?”

“I believe she was attempting to tap into Shiro’s magical link with me as my familiar and steal my magic,” Allura explained as she set the flower in her lap. “She failed, but I’m certain she would have performed other experiments with him if he was still in her grasp.” She looked to Keith with a fond smile. “So, you have my gratitude.”

“Shiro is a good friend of mine,” Keith replied as he straightened his posture. “There was no way I was going to leave him there.” His eyes softened. “He..means a lot to me.”

“And you to him, I can tell.” Allura held up a hand. “Which is why I wanted to make you an offer.”

Keith’s body tensed. “I have no interest in becoming a familiar.”

Allura blinked as she lowered her hand. “That wasn’t what I was going to offer.”

Keith’s body relaxed as he tilted his head curiously.

“I can tell you like your freedom, but it’s a harsh life on the streets,” Allura said and gestured to her house. “So, I wanted to offer you refuge here. You are more than welcome to use my home for shelter when you need it most.”

Keith frowned. He hadn’t been expecting it. “And during the day?”

“You can come and go as much as you like,” Allura said with a smile. “I realize you prefer your independence from what I hear from Shiro, but I know he would feel easier if you had a safe place to come to, especially when you are injured.” She placed a hand on Keith’s head. “He does worry about you.”

Allura’s fingers brushing on his fur felt nice and it took all of Keith’s willpower to not naturally lean into it. “Thanks..but I don’t like being in debt to people.”

“You won’t be in debt,” Allura continued as she pulled her hand back and Keith ached for another pat. “Think of it as your reward for saving Shiro. Would that suffice?”

Keith went quiet. It was nice to have an actual roof over his head and he would be able to see Shiro often. He somehow sense Allura was telling the truth. “Yeah..alright, I can agree to that.”

Allura smiled as she set the daisy next to him and gave him one more gentle pat on the head. “I’ll inform the others and leave you be.” She paused. “Although, I’ll have to wait to tell Coran until the spell wears off. All he would be hearing is me meowing at him.”

Keith chuckled at image and the froze at what he was doing. Allura only kept her smile as she nodded to him and left the garden.

Keith lay his head back down and found himself pawing at the daisy she left behind.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

A few days later, Keith had healed enough for him to leave the house on his own. Shiro was relieved that Keith decided to sleep at the house at night. It was far safer than for Keith to be out on the street after dark.

Still, he worried about him. The streets weren’t without risk during the day. He understood Keith liked his freedom, but Shiro knew his friend needed something stable and a better way to protect himself.

The best way Shiro knew to do that was for Keith to become a familiar, but that was a challenge in itself.

Not long after Keith was healed, Shiro approached Allura about it while they were folding laundry.

“My familiar? ” Allura folded one of Coran’s shirt and added it to the basket. “ I’m not against the idea, but if you wished for him to live here he doesn’t need to resort to. He can just live here as an ordinary cat.”

“I know,” Shiro said as he took one of the bedsheets off the clothesline, “but I also know he as a knack for trouble. Him being able to have a human form would help with that.”

Allura tapped her chin and nodded. “Yes, I can see that and from what I’ve seen he would make an excellent familiar.” She took one edge of the bed sheet and brought it over to Shiro to fold it in half. “He clearly needs a home and I can tell he is already blending in well with the others.”

Shiro gave a smile as he finished folding the rest of the sheet. “So, you’ll ask him?”

“No,” Allura said flatly and held up her hand before Shiro could ask. “I told Keith I wouldn’t ask him and I don’t want to break his trust in me.” She took the folded bed sheet from Shiro and placed it in the basket. “I’ll only discuss it with him if he asks me about it. If he becomes my familiar, I want it to be his decision.”

Shiro sighed as ran a hand through his hair. “I understand your reasoning,” he grumbled, “but Keith is so stubborn. I’ve tried to convince to become a familiar a dozen times, but it’s never worked.”

Allura reached for one of her blouses on the line. “Then, perhaps you need approach it from a different angle.” Shiro raised his head with interest. “Thinking of what being a familiar would be the most appealing to Keith. It might help him see it from a different point of view.” She hugged the blouse to her chest. “Although, I’m not certain what that would be for Keith.”

Shiro frowned as he shut his eyes. _Appealing to Keith? The most important thing to Keith is his independence so...Oh! That would work!_

“I got it,” Shiro declared as he crossed his arms. “I might have an idea on how to convince him.”

“Lovely,” Allura said as she reached for another shirt, “but, before you go and do that, can you take this laundry to Hunk?” She pointed to the basket as she placed the shirt on top. “It’s his turn to put it away.”

“Will do,” Shiro said as he picked it up, but was startled as a black ball of fur jumped headfirst into it. 

Shiro sighed as Pidge’s small furry head appeared from under the laundry and she meowed at them.

“Really, Pidge?” Shiro asked as Allura giggled. “We just washed them.”

Allura patted Pidge’s head. “I wouldn’t scold, Shiro. You did do the same thing the day before yesterday.”

Pidge purred in agreement.

Shiro blushed slightly, and much to his chagrin couldn’t think of a decent rebuttal.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Later that day, Shiro found Keith laying in a patch of sunlight on one of the cushions in the library. Shiro shifted back into his cat from and Keith lazily rolled to his side as Shiro approached him.

“You can have this spot,” Keith said with a yawn. “I just need a couple more minutes.”

“No, you can stay,” Shiro said as he sat next to him. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed and he instantly sat up. “What about? Did I break a rule or something?”

“No, nothing like that,” Shiro said as he began to wash his paw. “I wanted to ask you about being a familiar to Allura.”

Keith growled as he lowered his head onto his paws. “Shiro, the answer is no. I have no interest in becoming one.”

Shiro tilted his head. “Even if meant becoming human?”

Keith’s ear twitch, but he didn’t bother to raise his head. Shiro grinned, taking it as a sign he got Keith’s interest.

“If you became Allura’s familiar,” he continued, “you can shift into a human and we both know how that would be useful.”

Keith gradually raised his head. “And the lion form?”

Shiro blinked. “The lion form? Who told you-” Then his brain clicked. “Let me guess, Pidge, Lance and Hunk mentioned it?”

Keith nodded as he turned to Shiro. “Do you use it alot?”

Shiro shrugged. “I tend to save it if I need to protect Allura and the others, but there aren't any restrictions.” He chuckled. “Lance has shifted into his lion form to lay out on the bed, much to Coran’s annoyance.”

Keith laughed. “Would leave a lot of fur behind.” His smile then vanished and he frowned. “I can’t deny that being human is appealing..but I just don’t want to be shackled to any witch.”

“Allura isn’t the kind what would want you to be,” Shiro said as he reached over to clean Keith’s ear. “With that said, you do know that after a period of time, all familiars are granted a chance to become human permanently, right?”

Keith nodded as Shiro finished. “My mother told me of that, but she also told me some witches don’t keep their word.”

“Allura would,” Shiro insisted, “unless you changed her mind, but she isn’t the kind of person to break her promise.”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut. “I get that sense from her, but I can’t bring myself into taking that chance.”

A thought then popped into Shiro’s head as he sat up. “What if you had some insurance that she would?”

Keith turned his head. “What do you mean?”

“Like a proper contract?” Shiro explained. “Allura always did verbal contracts with us because we trust her, but it wouldn’t be a problem for her to write up a magical contract for you.”

Shiro was no expert on magic, but he at least knew one could not break a magical contract easily.

Keith’s tail twitched as he seemed lost in thought. “Would...Allura be willing to do that?”

“I know she will,” Shiro said, relieved to see his friend be more accepting of the idea. “Although, she won’t approach you. You would have to ask her about it.”

Keith went quiet as he sat back on the cushion. “Let me think about it, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Shiro said as he turned to leave. “I need to go check in on Lance and Hunk to see how dinner is going. We’ll talk later.”

Keith gave a nod as he rest his head back on the pillow. Shiro gave a small smile before he left the room.

080808080808080808080808080808808080

Allura checked the list of ingredients in her spellbook before returning her gaze to her bubbling pot. “Alright,” she muttered as she picked up the bottle. “Just a pinch of dried rose petals.” She sprinkled a few into the pot and waited for the petals to sink to the bottom. “Then, a dash of crushed grunkle root,” Allura picked up the bowl and dumped in the contents.

The pot began to bubble more and she prayed that was a good sign. “Then, I just stir,” she muttered as she picked up the wooden spoon and dipped it in. “Now it should be-”

Suddenly a huge bubble began to emerge from the pot. Allura yelped as she stepped back and grabbed her spell book. She ducked under the table just as the bubble erupted. Allura used the spellbook as a shield as the pink liquid flew and splattered all over the walls.

Allura lowered the book, crawled out from the table and cringed as a droplet of the potion landed on her shoe.

“Not again,” she grumbled as she set the spellbook on the table. “I could have sworn I added the correct amount of mint leaves this time.” She flipped through the pages of the spellbook as she chewed her bottom lip. “I wonder if Father wrote any tips-”

A meow cut her off. Allura turned around and saw Keith enter her workshop.

“Oh, hello, Keith,” Allura greeted. “Did you need something?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed before he dashed across the floor and hopped up onto the table. Allura watched as he pawed at the pages in her spellbook until he stopped at the language spell.

Keith meowed as he tapped the page and looked up.

Allura bent over as she looked to the spell. “You..wish for me to cast the language spell so you can speak to me directly? Like I did before?”

Keith nodded.

Allura frowned. She knew Keith understood why the spell was tricky and before if he had wanted to inform her of something he merely had Shiro or one of the other cats to translate. If he required to speak directly to her, it had to be important.

“Alright, just a moment,” she said as she pulled up a chair. She then shut her eyes, cast the spell and felt the magic tingle on her tongue and ears. Once the sensation settled, she opened them and folded her hands on the table. “So, what would you like to discuss?”

Keith sat and let his tail twitch back and forth. “I’ve..been doing a lot of thinking and while I’m not attached to the idea of becoming a familiar, I do like the idea of being human.”

Allura’s eyes widened slightly, but she kept her face neutral. “Yes?”

“So,” Keith said as he cleared his throat, “I’ve..decided I would like to become your familiar since I do trust you.” He raised a paw like he was pointing at her. “However, only on the conditions we create a contract.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed. “I see,” she said in a thoughtful manner. “Just to be clear, you mean a contract that clearly states at the end of your term of working for me you become a full human.”

“Yes,” Keith nodded and his ears folded back. “Would...that be alright?”

“Very,” Allura said as she smiled and reached over to scratched his ears. “Truth be told, I would have done it for the others, but they all insisted it wasn’t needed. For you, I would be glad to create one.”

Keith’s eyes shut as she scratched his ears. “Thank you,” he said with the hint of a quiet purr.

“I’ll have Coran assist me later today, and then we can go over it together before we cast the spell to activate it,” she said as Keith leaned into her hand. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Keith opened his eyes, but merely gave a nod and continued to let Allura pat him. She smiled in amusement and felt quite giddy that now she had another familiar to add to their little family.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It took a couple of hours to create a proper contract for Keith. He hadn’t thought it would take that long, but Shiro explained to him it was crucial to select the proper wording. One poorly chosen word could change the entire meaning of the contract and it wasn’t a risk anyone wanted to take.

Once it was completed, she showed it to Keith for approval to which he answered with a silent nod. Shiro was quite happy and relieved his friend was going to join them, as were Hunk and Pidge. Lance seemed less enthuse by the idea, but he seemed to welcome Keith all the same.

They then proceeded with the spell the next morning. They all gathered in Allura’s workshop where she drew the magic circle needed on the floor with her chalk. Pidge changed into her human form in order to assist drawing the rune symbols around the edge of the circle and wipe off the dust from her hands when they completed.

“There, that should do it,” Pidge stated as she looked to Keith. “It’s pretty standard. You and Allura just have to stand within the circle, Allura cast the spell and then done.”

“But not before Keith signs the contract,” Coran said as he held up the scroll. “Then it will be binding.”

Keith gave a nod and tired to ignored how nervous he was beginning to feel. _I hope I don’t regret doing this,_ he thought grimly.

“With that said,” Allura said as she knelt and reached into her pocket, “you will also be needed to wear this.” She brought out a small collar. It was identical the others wore in their cat forms, except this one was bright red.

Keith growled slightly. Wearing a collar? He was no house cat!

“I know you don’t care for collars,” Allura said. “But the spell requires for you to wear one if you wish to transform into a human with clothes on.”

Keith blinked. _Wait, really?_

Coran chuckled. “Yes, Allura and I discovered that the hard way when we cast the spell on Shiro.” He twirled his mustache. “He was strip naked, poor boy. Rather embarrassing for all of us. Course, it was only after that we discovered if a familiar wears a collar will prevent that since the collar will transform into clothes.”

Allura coughed as she blushed. “Yes, thank you, Coran.”

Shiro was blushing too as Lance looked to him and then to Allura. “So...how big was his-”

“Lance,” Shiro said with a glare.

“Relax, I’m just kidding,” Lance said as he held up a hand.

Keith growled a bit more quietly as he eyed the collar. He still wasn’t sold on the idea.

Hunk crossed his arms as he looked to Keith. “It’s either the collar, or we put you into actual kitty sized clothes.”

Keith froze as he pictured himself being forced to wear clothes as he tried to pounce and jump in his cat form. He sighed and then stepped forward to receive the collar.

Allura smiled as she then placed the collar around his neck. “Is that too tight? No? Alright then.” She then took the contract from Coran and placed it on the floor as Shiro brought up an ink pad. “Alright, just dip your paw in the ink and place it near the ‘X’ at the bottom.”

Keith nodded and did as instructed. The ink felt cool on his paw, but then warmed a bit as he marked the contract with his paw. Allura wiped off his paw with a cloth as Coran took the contract and placed it in the middle of the circle.

“Now, we are prepared to begin,” he declared as he stepped out of the circle.

“Right then,” Allura said as she picked up Keith and the helm of her skirt and carried him into the circle. She then set him on the floor, shut her eyes and began to chant.

Everyone hovered near as the magic circle and runes glowed brightly. The contract floated upwards until it reached Allura’s face. Keith didn’t quite understand the chanting, but he felt a tingle of magic wash over his body.

He had fully anticipated himself to feel pain, but none came. Within an eyeblink, he felt his body grow bigger, his ears morph into rounder shapes and his tail vanishing. He felt clothes drop over his body and before he could comprehend that Allura had stopped chanting, Keith realized he was standing on two legs.

Keith wobbled, desperate to keep his balance, but fell backwards only for Shiro and Hunk to catch him.

“Whoa, steady there,” Hunk said as he steadied him. “You okay?”

Keith grunted and placed his paw-no hand on his head. “Head feels kind of fuzzy.”

“That’s normal for the first time,” Lance commented from his corner of the room. “It’ll fade.”

“Oh,” Keith said as he tried to stand on his own, but found Shiro had to hold his arm as he wobbled again. Keith growled. “Why can’t I walk?”

“It’s just side effects of the magic,” Coran stated, “this wasn’t just a little transformation spell Allura performed, you know.”

“That and you’re also getting use to walking around without a tail,” Pidge said and gestured to Lance. “You should have seen how many tables Lance kept knocking over when he transformed.”

“Hey, I only ran into like two..okay maybe four, but the coffee table has always been wobbly,” Lance argued.

Keith glanced down as he stared at his human bare feet. “I’m already missing my claws.”

“Don’t worry,” Shiro said he brought Keith over to a chair. “You’ll get use to not having a tail.”

Keith found himself rubbing his back. It felt so odd to not have his tail back there for balance.

“In any case,” Allura declared as she picked up the still floating contract and rolled it up. “The spell was a success.” She approached him and looked him over. “Although, I will admit I thought you would be a bit taller in human form.”

Lance grasped his chin as he examined Keith from behind. “I’m more puzzled by the mullet back here.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Your hair,” Lance said as he lightly tugged at it. “This, right there, is a total style disaster.”

“I haven’t even been in this form five minutes, and you need to complain about my hairstyle?”

“No, we don’t have to,” Lance said as he took his hand back. “We could just cut it off-”

“You’re not cutting off my hair.”

“But it would look way better-”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Shiro stated as he got in between them. “Keith’s body has experience enough changes today. We can hold off doing hairstyles another day.”

“Or just none at all,” Keith remarked dryly. He raised his paw to give it a wash, but then paused and reminded himself it was a hand. _Right, humans don’t lick them to get them clean like cats. Humans are rather complicated creatures._

Hunk stretched his arms out. “Well, I think it’s time for celebratory breakfast, which I have upstairs keeping warm in the oven.” He looked to Keith. “Sound good to you?”

“Yeah,” Keith said as he stood up from the chair, “frankly, I’m starving.”

Pidge snickered. “It’s going to be fun to see how you can handle a fork or a knife.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but went quiet as Allura offered her hand. 

“Shall we go?” she asked.

Keith nodded and found himself not hesitating to take it or to lean against her for support. As Shiro patted his shoulder, Keith’s found his nervousness from before were evaporating. Somehow he knew he wouldn’t regret this.


End file.
